My Heart Full of Love
by ObiWanFan30
Summary: When Enjolras's younger sister joins the insurrection, she is the first to see the connection between him and the young waif who'd had a hard life. Meanwhile, she forges a connection of her own with another student. Enjolras/Eponine and Joly/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The only character that is mine is Nadine Enjolras. The rest belong to Victor Hugo and I'm just borrowing them for the time being.**

**Author's note: Because I'm old school (meaning that I'm the most familiar with the Original London and Broadway casts from the 80's), Enjolras and Eponine will be portrayed by Michael Maguire and Frances Ruffelle respectively. So here's the cast list:**

**Enjolras: Michael Maguire**  
><strong>Eponine: Frances Ruffelle<strong>  
><strong>Nadine: Bevin Prince (from One Tree Hill)<strong>  
><strong>Joly: Matt Cammelle (yes, he was Feuilly in the TAC, but for this story he'll be the med student)<strong>  
><strong>Grantaire: Anthony Crivello<strong>  
><strong>Marius: Michael Ball<strong>  
><strong>Cosette: Judy Kuhn<strong>  
><strong>Javert: Philip Quast<strong>  
><strong>Jean Valjean: Colm Wilkinson<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It was a warm summer night in Paris. There was a bit of a breeze as Éponine Thénardier made her way back to the barricade. She'd done what Marius had asked, delivered the letter to Cosette. The old man told her he would make sure she received it.

She knew she had to hurry or else she would not be able to get back in time; she wondered if Marius had sent her on this errand to save her from the fighting. Truth of the matter was that she had joined the insurrection because she had hope that the barricade would make at least some difference.

She quickened her step, knowing that she wanted to get back to help.

* * *

><p>Denis Enjolras finished the preparations for the barricade. There were many good Parisians among them, ready to fight for the rights of the poor, so France could become a republic. He and his fellow students, as well some of the women of Paris, and the group included his younger sister, Nadine.<p>

Nadine had run away from the home they'd grown up in when she learned what he was up to. He was concerned for her, but he knew she shared his ideals. He'd even tried to send her away but she wouldn't go. "I can't fight this war if I'm concerned for you, sister," he'd said.

"Yes you can, because I share your views and ideals, brother," she'd retorted in kind. "And perhaps I can help Monsieur Joly with the wounded."

In the end, that logic had won him over, but he'd made her promise that she would stay out of the fray as much as she could. As a result, she remained in the tavern close by the barricade. It would be there where she would tend the wounded and wait. One of her other unofficial duties as well included keeping an eye on the police spy Javert, who'd been exposed by the street urchin Gavroche.

She feared for her older brother. What if he was killed in this insurrection? Where would that leave her?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a gunshot and shouting. Suddenly, the door burst open and Enjolras came in carrying a young girl who looked no older than sixteen or seventeen.

"Her name's Éponine Thénardier," he told her. "She's been wounded in the shoulder when she was climbing the barricade. The bastards mistook her for a boy."

Joly was behind him, ready to assist Nadine if she needed it. He was the medical student of the group, so he could give her guidance and advice for her first wounded revolutionary. She turned to him. "How bad is it? Be honest with me."

In response, he tore open Éponine's coat and quickly examined her. "It's clean. The ball went clear through. We'll need some hot water and I'll grab my bag over there. Nadine, see if there are any clean linens that we can rip into strips for bandages."

She nodded and approached the bartender about the needed linens. The man directed her to a closet behind the bar where there were clean white sheets. She immediately set to work, ripping the sheets into makeshift bandages. There were also clean washcloths in the closet as well and she grabbed those, knowing she'd need them.

It was an agonizing few hours, but Joly and Nadine cleaned the wound, and bandaged Éponine's shoulder. The only response they'd gotten was the occasional moan of pain from the patient in question. However, they were sure she was past the worst. But the young waif wasn't out of danger just yet. There was still the fear of infection. All they could do was wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Éponine was aware of the dull pain in her shoulder, as well as the warm water being used to wash her body; she struggled to open her eyes. She groaned softly.

"It's all right," the soft feminine voice told her soothingly. "You took a ball to the shoulder; it went clear through. My brother brought you to me."

That pronouncement caused Éponine's eyes to fly open. The last thing she remembered was Enjolras lifting her into his arms and carrying her to the tavern behind the barricade. She must have passed out from the pain before he'd gotten there. "M'sieur Enjolras is your brother, mam'selle?"

The girl smiled. "Yes, my name is Nadine, Nadine Enjolras. He told me who you are, Éponine."

The young waif nodded and tried to sit up so she could bathe herself, but Nadine gently held her down. "It's all right; we're almost done here. We don't have much for privacy, and I have to keep an eye on the spy Inspector Javert, but we are making do. I laid out a dress and some clean under linens for you to use for a while. I was even able to wash your hair. I'll get you a cap when it dries."

Éponine smiled. It felt nice to be clean for once. Living in the streets didn't allow one the luxury of a bath once in a while. She winced in pain. "I wish there was more I could do to help."

"The best way to help is to stay here and concentrate on healing," Nadine replied with a grin. "Once you're feeling better, I'll need your help with the wounded."

"Thank you, mam'selle Nadine. It'll be nice to feel useful."

"You can call me just Nadine. None of this mam'selle business." Nadine laughed. "My brother and I are just normal upper class citizens of France, and we're fighting for your rights, so we can skip such formalities."

"I'd like that, Nadine." For the first time in her life, Éponine felt safe and cared for, and it was in the middle of an insurrection no less. And she had a new friend.

At that moment, there was a small commotion. "I'll be right back," Nadine promised and left the small area that was cordoned off by a makeshift curtain. She'd put it there to shield Éponine and give her some privacy while Nadine had given the wounded girl a makeshift bath using nothing more than washcloths, warm water, and some homemade soap she'd brought with her.

When she came to main room of the tavern, there was another older man and he wore an army uniform. She paled, wondering if the man was another spy for the police. She sidled up to Joly and Grantaire. "Who is he?" she whispered.

"He claims to be a volunteer," Grantaire whispered back. "I don't trust him."

"Not sure if I do either." Nadine tried to keep from trembling when another student alerted the group that the government troops were preparing to attack.

Enjolras passed the older man a musket. "Take this and use it well. But if you shoot us in the back, you'll never live to tell."

He looked back to see his trembling sister. He hurried over to her.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She's resting. We cleaned the wound and I gave her a little bath. I'll see if there is some soup she can eat." Nadine smiled. "You be careful out there."

He hugged her close. "I will. You know what to do if anything happens."

She nodded. He pressed a quick kiss to her forehead and was gone.

She steeled herself for the noise and gunfire that was to come as she hurried to the kitchen to fetch some soup for herself and her new friend. _Could she be more to my brother?_

The way he'd asked her about the younger girl's condition made her wonder.

Nadine was only sixteen; just barely old enough to be courted by a beau. However, there wasn't anyone really worth mentioning in her family's circle of friends. She didn't have the experience to tell if two people had a tendre for each other. But the way Denis had asked about Éponine…

She shook her head to clear it, ladling two bowls of soup. The bartender also gave her two rolls to go with them. Nadine hurried back over so she and Éponine could have a bit of supper and get to know each other better. She sensed they would both need a distraction from the battle outside.

* * *

><p>Both Nadine and Éponine were breathing a sigh of relief. The first attack was over and it seemed that the rebels had won, at least for now.<p>

"We shouldn't be so relieved," Éponine told her. "The soldiers will come back and they could kill us all."

"I know, but at least for now my brother is safe." Nadine shivered, knowing her new friend was right. There could be another battle soon and the insurrection would be over. And Enjolras had told her what to do in the event that happened. She was to take Éponine and go to the family estate on the outskirts of Paris. There they would be safe.

Nadine helped Éponine into the under linens and dress. She was feeling somewhat better and wanted to go into the tavern. She said she needed a dram of ale for the pain, but Nadine knew she wanted to find out about the battle and just enjoy the revolutionaries' company while she could. When they entered the main tavern area, they saw the older volunteer leave with the prisoner, Javert. The two girls looked at each other, wondering if the old man was going to execute the prisoner. They decided not to ask.

Grantaire was the first to offer the girls a dram of ale. "Just one," Éponine told him. "For the pain."

"Aye, how are you feeling, mam'selle?" he asked. "You gave us quite a scare earlier."

"Better," she replied. "I had good company."

"Mam'selle Nadine is a good girl," Grantaire said. "You know Enjolras is her older brother. That's why she's here. But he didn't want her to stay."

"He's just protective," Nadine said. "But we know what to do if something happens to all of you." She lowered her voice. "If it turns bad, can you and Joly bring him to me? Then we can all leave together."

The student nodded, understanding what she meant. If they were wounded, Nadine wanted to get them to the safety of the family estate. While Nadine and Grantaire were talking, Éponine slipped over to the table where Enjolras sat alone.

"Hello, M'sieur Enjolras," she said. He looked up and smiled, seeing her in his sister's dress.

"I take it Nadine burned your other clothes," he guessed. Other than looking too thin for his liking, she was beautiful. She nodded and he went on, "How's your shoulder?"

"Better," she replied. "Your sister is good company and she was a good nurse. All that's missing is a good book." Enjolras understood what she meant. She had confided in him once that Marius had taught her to read and write when he lived next door to her family for a time.

As they talked, he noticed that she only glanced over at Marius once or twice. Personally, he thought the student was a fool for not noticing Éponine's true inner beauty. She was tenacious and wanted a better life for herself than what her father had given her. That was why she was here. He remembered how Marius had sent her away with a letter for his Cosette. And of course, when she tried to come back from her errand, she was shot.

A moment later, everyone in the tavern was startled by a gunshot outside. The older man who'd come as a volunteer entered the tavern; the spy Javert was not with him.

"It's done," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm not sure if any of you watched One Tree Hill, but Bevin Prince played the ditzy cheerleader Bevin Mirskey. But even though I gave Nadine Bevin's face, she's definitely not the ditz in this story, I promise! :) And it has been brought to my attention that I didn't address Eponine and Valjean's connection. Oops. Here's hoping it's appropriately addressed in this chapter. And a lot of this is from Nadine's point of view, so she doesn't know Valjean, until this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Nadine was trembling as she prepared Éponine's cot so her new friend could get some rest before the next battle. Yes, she was recovering nicely, but she wasn't out of the woods yet. But her trembling came because of the execution of Javert. Because of the older volunteer, she feared for her brother's life. Because the spy was dead, she knew there would be repercussions.

She was startled by the voice. "Mademoiselle?" She looked over and saw the older volunteer, looking at her.

"Monsieur," she said shortly. "Do you have any idea what you've done? The army will have its revenge and will kill my brother and possibly me. And this is not what we stand for, executing prisoners. We could have negotiated for him."

The older man sighed and walked over to her. "What I am about to tell you, you must not repeat," he said in a whisper. "The spy Javert is not dead; I let him go. And then I fired a shot in the air to show that I had shot him. I shot at a sniper to save your brother, and he allowed me to 'execute' Javert as thanks for saving his life."

Nadine's eyes widened. She wasn't sure how she felt about his revelations to her. But she knew that there would be repercussions if Enjolras learned that the spy wasn't dead. "I will keep your secret," she told him.

"Now I have a question for you," he said. "What are you doing here? This is no place for you, and you know it."

"I share my brother's views and ideals. If the government won't help the poor have better lives, then we must make them see sense, by any means necessary." Nadine sighed. "But I know we can't last for much longer."

"No, we can't," the man said. "What is your name?"

"Nadine, Nadine Enjolras. As you know, my brother is Denis Enjolras."

He nodded. "My name is Jean Valjean, but I answer to Monsieur Fauchelevant. I have a daughter, Cosette."

"Yes, Monsieur Marius cares for her a great deal."

Valjean nodded, having read the letter the waif had brought him. That was why he had come; he was hoping to save Marius from the onslaught that was to come. He decided to do what he could to save the two girls, as well as Nadine's older brother and whoever else that could be spared.

* * *

><p>Éponine was still recovering from her wound and she knew she was tired. But she didn't want to leave the tavern just yet. She saw the old man come back into the tavern. He seemed familiar to her somehow, like she'd seen him before.<p>

"Excuse me," she said to Enjolras and walked over to the other table where the man was sitting alone.

"M'sieur," she said. The old man looked up at her. She was startled.

"It's you!" they said at the same time.

Éponine found her voice. "M'sieur, why are you here?" she asked. "Shouldn't you be with Cosette?"

"The letter you delivered was the reason I came. I hope to save Monsieur Pontmercy from the bloodshed."

She nodded. "We have a plan to escape if things go badly, according to M'sieur Enjolras. I'm to go with his sister, Nadine to their estate on the outskirts of Paris." She paused. "It will be better than going back to my father, as you and Mam'selle Cosette well know, M'sieur Fauchelevant."

Valjean smiled, knowing she remembered him. He'd thought she'd looked familiar to him when she'd delivered the letter. He also noticed that she was tiring. "You should get some rest," he admonished gently. "Tomorrow morning is not going to be pleasant."

"Yes, I know." She stood up and began to make her way to the area that Nadine had cordoned off for her so she could rest. Valjean watched as the leader, Enjolras helped her back there. He smiled. When he last saw her, he thought she'd fancied herself in love with Marius. But with the way she'd been spending time with the leader of the rebels, he had to wonder.

* * *

><p>Nadine had managed to procure a mattress and bedding, and fashioned a makeshift bed out of them. She also found an old bed frame and was able to fit the mattress to it. The linens that were left were used for the bed, and she also found a pillow. Éponine would rest in relative comfort.<p>

Her legs buckled as exhaustion and the ale overtook her. Enjolras gently lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed. "This is becoming a common occurrence," she joked as he laid her down.

"Yes," he agreed as he lay down beside her on the bed. "I'll stay here until you fall asleep."

She smiled. "I wouldn't mind it at all, M'sieur Enjolras."

Living on the streets, she'd known many men. However, none of them had taken a care for her comfort as Enjolras had. She felt safe and cared for at the moment. She found herself drifting off to sleep easily, knowing that whatever happened, she would be well looked after.

Enjolras gazed down at her long after she'd fallen asleep. He'd never expected anything like this to happen to him. He was prepared to die in this insurrection; was prepared to give his life to make France a republic. In fact, he'd once said to his fellow students that his mistress was _Patria_, or the fatherland.

But now, this beautiful waif, the waif who had been in love with Marius until today, was changing all that.

Letting his emotions get the better of him, he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, completely unaware that he was being watched.

Nadine watched the subtle interactions between her brother and her new friend. She could see it; Enjolras was falling in love.

She made a vow to herself right then and there: she would make sure both Enjolras and Éponine survived this, even if it meant that she might give her own life.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: The bartender is being portrayed by Peter Polycarpou (from the OLC). And the knowledge I got of how to treat Enjolras's wounds came from watching the movie Sharpe's Sword starring Sean Bean.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The battle was over. The government's troops had won. However, by some miracle, Enjolras was injured and not dead. But Nadine didn't know how long that would last.

The bartender had offered them use of his wagon and team of horses. He proposed that they place Enjolras in the back of the wagon; like he was a corpse and that they were taking him to give him a decent burial. Joly and Grantaire had also survived the onslaught, and would be going with them to the family estate, with Grantaire taking a ball to the shoulder. Nadine had managed to remove it and clean and bandage the wound. It was decided that the other two students would ride in the back with Enjolras and she and Éponine would ride in the front and drive the horses. They were dressed as Parisian women and knew they wouldn't be harassed by the soldiers.

A tear rolled down Nadine's cheek as she thought of the street urchin Gavroche. He was among the dead as well, having gone out to collect more cartridges for the students' guns. He sang the entire time the soldiers were shooting at him.

"Nadine!" Éponine said almost sharply. "I know you're thinking about the boy. Crying for him won't bring him back; we must save the ones that have a chance, like your brother and his two friends. We have to go now!"

She nodded. "Yes, we must go." The two girls hurried out the back door where the wagon was waiting for them. Joly and Grantaire had already situated their injured friend in the back of the wagon with old blankets and the mattress that Éponine herself had slept on. The wagon was covered so none of the students would be seen, and only the girls would be riding up front.

Another thought hit her and she had to voice it. "What of Marius and Monsieur Fauchelevant?"

Joly whispered from the back of the wagon, "I saw the old man escape with Marius into the sewers; Marius had taken a few balls himself, but I know the old man will take care of him. Now, let us go. The soldiers won't harass you Nadine, because you weren't seen in the insurrection."

Sure enough, as Nadine drove, there were soldiers milling about. Joly was right; while they looked at the wagon and at her, they didn't bother her. She kept a slow pace; acting as though everything was normal and not that she was absconding with the injured leader of the rebels. Once she was beyond the main part of the city, she increased the pace and didn't stop or slow down until she saw the estate.

A group of servants came out to meet her, and she gently gave orders that her brother was to be taken to his rooms and to prepare hot water and bandages; she and Joly would tend him from there. "God bless you, Mademoiselle Nadine, for what you and your brother tried to do," one of the maids said as some of the male servants gently lifted a semi-conscious Enjolras from the wagon with Joly's guidance and carried him to his room in the house.

Nadine and Éponine hurried to the back of the house where the water pump was and filled two buckets of water, pouring them into the kettle. Grantaire took the kettle into the house and straight to the kitchen where there was wood waiting by the hearth. He started the fire so the kettle would boil. Joly had brought his medical bag with him and supervised the tearing of extra linens so there would be bandages.

The two girls were in Enjolras's room and they finally got the courage to rip open his shirt and find out just how bad his injury was. Nadine's eyes widened she saw the bullet wounds in his shoulder and midsections. Thankfully, there were only two, and Joly would be here soon to help tend him. "Oh Denis," she murmured. "I'll do what I can to make sure you survive this. If I could've gone in your place, I'd have done it and gladly."

Joly soon joined them, medical bag in hand, and he sent Éponine down to the kitchen to fetch a basin of hot water while he set up the instruments he would need to treat his friend's wounds. "Nadine, are you sure you're up to assisting me with this?" he asked gently. "It could become unpleasant to say the least."

"Yes, we need to make sure he gets well." Her stance was firm. Once Éponine had returned with a basin of steaming water, she joined them and the trio set to work. Joly handed Nadine a sterilized pair of pincers so she could remove the bullets in her brother's body. He then made an incision in his friend's shoulder and was able to locate the ball by feel. With his guidance, Nadine was able to remove the first ball easily. The second one lodged in her brother's midsection, by the ribs, was more difficult to get to and when she lowered the pincers in to retrieve it, she heard him cry out in pain. "Forgive me brother," she whispered as she finally wrenched the offending ball free. Éponine helped Joly clean the blood around the wounds and took the needle and thread to suture them closed. When Éponine was finished stitching up the wounds, Nadine then took bandages and bound the wounds to protect them from infection.

"God guided our hands," Joly said. "But we need to keep an eye on him in case of infection. It can still hit in spite of my knowledge and our best efforts."

Nadine nodded; she was numb and tired. Éponine was the first to notice this. "Mam'selle, when was the last time you got any rest for yourself?"

"Not since we were at the tavern," came the reply.

"You need to rest. M'sieur Joly and I, and even Grantaire, can tend M'sieur Enjolras for a while. But you'll be no good to him if you're asleep on your feet." Éponine regarded Nadine sternly. "Now go and get some sleep. We'll be fine. I'll come to you if anything changes; you have my word."

Nadine nodded again and stumbled out the door to head to her own. Joly hurried after her to help her to her own room. When she collapsed against him, he simply lifted her into his arms and carried her to her bedroom. Laying her down on the bed, he pulled the quilt over her body. "Sleep, Nadine. Everything will be all right."

Joly's reassuring words were the last things that Nadine heard as she finally let sleep take over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep, the vibes between Joly and Nadine are starting. Can you guys feel it? Let me know how I'm doing with this story.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Éponine stared out the door long after Nadine had gone. She let a rueful chuckle. "I'm not much better than your sister, M'sieur Enjolras," she quipped to the unconscious man in the bed. "But I'm sure a cot can be moved in here for me to rest if need be."

She finally gave into that temptation and asked a couple of the servants to bring a spare cot into the room. She could use it, or Joly or Grantaire could all take turns resting here while keeping an eye on the man who was recovering. Once the cot was brought in, Éponine went to the adjoining closet and changed into a clean nightshirt and wrapper set she found in the closet. She suspected the set had belonged to Enjolras. She chuckled again to herself. _I should be accustomed to wearing men's clothing_, she thought.

Making her way to the cot, she lay down, facing her patient. The last thing she saw was him looking peaceful in sleep. Putting her head down did it; she fell asleep almost before realizing she'd done so.

* * *

><p>Joly and Grantaire looked into their friend's bedroom. Sure enough, Éponine had made herself comfortable on the spare cot that had been found and brought to the room by the servants. She'd obviously fallen asleep watching Enjolras.<p>

"There's another spare room with two cots just down the hall," Grantaire whispered. "Perhaps we should get some sleep ourselves. Mam'selle Éponine will be there and awaken if there are any problems." Joly nodded, feeling exhausted himself. The two men went to the spare room and lay down on the two cots. They also fell asleep almost immediately.

One of the servants decided to check on all the occupants. She peeked into Monsieur Enjolras's room first. He seemed to be resting comfortably. His companion was on the spare cot, and she had fallen into a deep sleep as well. _She must be exhausted_, she thought. She then checked on the two men in the guest room down the hall. They were sleeping peacefully as well. The last occupant she checked on was Mademoiselle Nadine. She was also sleeping peacefully, and if what Mademoiselle Éponine had said was true about Nadine not getting any rest during the time she was at the barricade, she would then sleep long and hard.

_All is well for the moment_, the maid thought. She made her way back to the servant quarters, taking to her own bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Nadine groaned as she struggled to regain consciousness. At first she was slightly disoriented, wondering why she was back in her own bed. And then she remembered and sat upright abruptly.<p>

She remembered the insurrection, the barricade, the bloodshed; and how she and her new friend Éponine had struggled to bring three of the survivors to the family estate and treat her brother's injuries. She got out of bed as she remembered her brother and wondering what she'd slept through, pulled on her wrapper and padded down to his room.

She found Éponine sitting up on a cot that had been brought into the room so she or someone else could sleep in there and still keep an eye on their patient. Éponine sat upright when she saw Nadine.

"How did you sleep, Nadine?" she asked. "I must admit I was no better, so I had the servants bring the cot in here."

"You were probably worse with your own injury," Nadine agreed. "But I slept deeply. If you want to go to my room and get dressed, I'll stay with him for a while. I have a few spare dresses you can use, and I can have some dresses commissioned for you."

Éponine smiled and nodded as she left the room to get dressed. Nadine grinned as she sat down on the cot, noticing that her friend had been wearing her brother's nightshirt and wrapper. _That shouldn't be a surprise since she must be accustomed to wearing men's clothing_, she thought. Sighing, she placed her hand on her brother's forehead and was relieved to find that there was no fever. _He's safe from infection thus far_, she thought. _So far, so good_. Remembering what she'd done for Éponine at the barricade, she began to change the dressings and checked on the wounds. They seemed to be healing well. Carefully, she placed fresh bandages on the wounds after cleaning up the dried blood from the stitches and was just finishing when Joly came in.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"I slept safely and deeply, thank you," she replied. "Did you slip me a powder?"

The medical student laughed. "Believe me, I was sorely tempted, but it was your own fatigue that did you in, mam'selle. How is he?"

"No infection so far and his wounds are healing well. I just changed the dressings."

Joly smiled and she smiled back. If there was no infection thus far, then there probably wouldn't be. But they needed to keep a vigilant eye on their patient just in case.

"I should go check on Éponine," she said, feeling almost uncomfortable under Joly's scrutiny. She hurried to her own bedroom where she heard soft sobs. She found Éponine sitting on the bed, dressed in one of the dresses that Nadine had in her closet. The other girl was crying softly.

"Éponine?" she asked gently. "What is it?"

The waif looked up at her. "You know that little boy who was shot on the barricade?"

"Yes, Gavroche, I remember him. I wish I had stopped him on his errand." Nadine sat down and slipped an arm around her friend. "Who was he to you?" she asked gently.

"He was my younger brother," Éponine replied, tears rolling down her cheeks. "My parents turned him out when he was a younger boy, so he's been living on the streets ever since." She let out a bitter laugh. "In a way he was better off, but still…"

"It was cruel of them to turn him out," Nadine finished for her. "You go ahead and cry for him; grieve for him, he was your brother."

That was all the permission Éponine needed. She leaned against Nadine's shoulder and sobbed for the brother who'd been taken before he really had a chance to live. Once her emotion was spent, she pulled away.

"For what it's worth, I don't blame Enjolras for his death. Something tells me that if it hadn't been this insurrection, it would've been something else, something more dangerous." Éponine sighed as another thought occurred to her. "One of us should go to M'sieur Fauchelevant's home to see if he was able to get Marius there."

"I'll go in the family carriage," Nadine replied. "I can leave as soon as I've eaten something. Do you remember the address?"

"Yes, I'll write it down for you." Éponine smiled. "Perhaps M'sieur Joly should accompany you."

The way her tone was teasing made Nadine want to say that she knew too much for her own good. Instead she smiled and winked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, it was ended slightly abruptly. I wanted to end it with some joking around between the two girls, but it shows that Eponine's aware of the attraction between Nadine and Joly.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I decided to go ahead and do it. Azelma is in this now, and she'll be a possible love interest for Grantaire. She'll be "portrayed" by Sophia Bush (from One Tree Hill). Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

In the end, it was decided that Nadine and Joly would take the Enjolras family carriage and the driver would take them to 55 Rue Plumet. The reason was that it was improper for a lady like Nadine to make a trip like this unescorted. And because Grantaire offered to stay with Éponine and tend Denis, it fell to Joly to be Nadine's escort. _Although I think that was Éponine's idea all along_, she thought with a rueful chuckle.

As of late, she'd been thinking about Antoine Joly a lot. He'd been on her mind almost every minute of the day. Next to her brother, she was thankful that he'd been spared from death at the barricade. In fact, he'd managed to dodge the soldiers' bullets when the battle was said and done.

In the carriage on the way to Rue Plumet, they found themselves passing the location where the barricade had been. The tavern was closed up and the soldiers had gone, but the bodies remained. Soon Nadine knew they would be taken to be buried in a mass grave. She pressed a handkerchief to her nose in an effort to avoid the stench. And that's when she saw her.

There was a girl who looked to be about a year or so younger than Éponine. She had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. But she could tell the girl was related to her new friend somehow. She gently tapped the ceiling of the carriage.

"Etienne, can you stop here for a moment?" she asked. The driver nodded and pulled the horses to a halt. She opened the carriage and got out, heading to the girl who was crouched over the body of Gavroche.

"Mademoiselle," she called out softly. The girl looked up, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Our family learned that my sister and brother were here," she said. "I prayed they would've been spared; of course my parents didn't care. I left and I came here to see if I could find them." She paused as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I found my brother. Were you here at the barricade, mam'selle? Do you know where my sister is?"

Nadine nodded. "Is your sister's name Éponine Thénardier?"

The girl nodded. "My name's Azelma."

Nadine extended her hand. "My name is Nadine Enjolras. I tended your sister at the barricade. She was wounded, but she's recovering nicely and she's at our family estate on the edge of Paris, looking after my brother." She paused. "Would you like to come back with us?"

Azelma smiled. "Yes, mam'selle. I can work hard for you, but I can't go back to my parents."

"I understand. We need to make a stop first, and then we'll head back. How about you come with us now?"

Azelma nodded and let Nadine guide her to the carriage. She was grateful she'd taken a bath that morning in the privacy of her bedroom at the small inn her parents owned. But her clothes left something to be desired.

At the Fauchelevant home, Nadine and Antoine were relieved to find that M. Fauchelevant had managed to get Marius safely to his home and that the student was recovering well from his wounds with not only the maid to tend him, but Cosette as well. Nadine left the old man the address of the family estate and asked him to send word on Marius's progress as time would pass. He gave his word that he would.

"Thank you for stopping by," Valjean said. "How is your brother?"

"Recovering," was all she said. "Monsieur Grantaire and Mademoiselle Éponine are back looking after him."

On the way back to the estate, Nadine sat with Azelma and questioned her about her parents, the Thénardiers. She couldn't believe that they were so cruel as to turn their sons out. According to Azelma, there were two younger brothers that they had turned out. Azelma even admitted to her shame that her parents had horribly abused Cosette when she lived with them. Éponine and Azelma had tried to make up for it by helping the little girl out with chores when they were younger. Nadine marveled at this girl's good and kind heart.

* * *

><p>Éponine took her place sitting with Enjolras. She gazed down at the unconscious man lying in bed. Nadine had told her that he wasn't spiking a fever, and Joly told her that it was good for him to sleep like this. It was giving him a chance to recover.<p>

She remembered the night before the final battle, when he'd carried her to her bed in the tavern. He'd stayed with her until she'd fallen asleep. The last thing she remembered as she was drifting in and out of sleep was the feel of his lips pressing against her forehead. She smiled at that memory, wondering if she'd imagined it. But she didn't think so especially with the way they had spent time together in the tavern before the battles.

"M'sieur Enjolras," she whispered. "We've become such friends, but I don't even know your Christian name."

At her voice, he stirred and his eyes fluttered open. "It's…Denis…" he managed to get out before he winced in pain as he tried to get comfortable.

Éponine gasped and then smiled as he regained consciousness. He looked around and smiled when he saw her sitting at his bedside. As he became more familiar to his surroundings, his eyes flew open. "Nadine! Where is she?"

She took his hand gently, rubbing his fingers soothingly. "Your sister and M'sieur Joly went to the Fauchelevant home on Rue Plumet. We wanted to find out if M'sieur Marius had made it out with the help of M'sieur Fauchelevant. They took the carriage; if any police see them, they won't think anything of it."

Enjolras nodded. The carriage smacked of upper middle class, so the police wouldn't recognize them as being part of the insurrection. Of course Joly would accompany Nadine so she wouldn't be running her errand unescorted. He tried to move into a sitting position in bed and winced in pain at the effort. Éponine stepped forward to help him and they were able to get him to sit up in a more comfortable position. She then adjusted the blankets over him.

"M'sieur Grantaire came with us," she told him. "I'll go let him know you're awake. Nadine will be relieved when she comes home."

He smiled as he grabbed her hand. She looked down at him, startled as he brought her hand to his lips. Their eyes met and held for a long moment.

She finally found her voice. "I…better get M'sieur Grantaire," she almost stammered as he released her hand.

She hurried down the hall to one of the spare rooms. As she walked, she felt like she was flying. Her heart pounded as the memory of Denis Enjolras kissing her hand assaulted her. Up until this moment, she thought they had just been dear friends in a common goal. But his actions were suggesting otherwise. She shook her head. _No_, she thought. _He could have any upper middle class girl in Paris; why would he want a woman like me, the daughter of thieves and swindlers?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep, that's the conflict for the couple: that Eponine doesn't think she's good enough for someone like Denis Enjolras. Shall she overcome this insecurity? Stay tuned.<strong>  
><strong>Ace: thanks for your feedback. Because of it, I was able to make adjustments to make the story flow more smoothly.<strong>

**More will be coming over the next few days because I'll have to make some headway before I entertain a houseguest next week. Again, stay tuned. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nadine, Joly, and Azelma entered the house to a hubbub of activity. Servants were chattering excitedly; one of the maids came running to her.

"Mam'selle Nadine!" she said excitedly. "M'sieur Denis is awake. He awoke while you were gone. Your friend Mam'selle Éponine is in with him right now, with M'sieur Grantaire."

"We should go check on him as well," Joly said. "He'll be due to have his dressings checked."

Nadine turned Azelma over to the maid. "Can you make sure she has a clean change of clothes and water to bathe if she needs it? She can have one of my dresses if need be."

The maid nodded and Azelma told Nadine that she'd find her once she had a chance to clean up and change her clothes. "The servants will help me find where you are, I'm sure," she added.

Joly and Nadine made their way to Denis's room. He was sitting up in bed with Éponine and Grantaire were sitting at his bedside. Nadine was so relieved that tears stung her eyes and began to roll down her cheeks.

Denis motioned her closer and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Don't cry, sister. I'm going to be all right."

She chuckled through her tears. "That's why I'm crying. I'm so relieved."

He looked at her. "Éponine tells me you and Joly went to see Monsieur Fauchelevant. Was he able to get Marius out?"

She nodded. "We weren't able to see him, but we were told that he was resting comfortably in the care of Mademoiselle Cosette, his daughter." She paused and turned to Éponine. "We found your sister at what was left of the barricade."

Éponine gasped. "Azelma? Did she come with you?"

"_Mais oui, ma soeur_," a voice said from behind Nadine. "Fresh from the brothel our father runs."

It took a lot of self restraint on Nadine's part to keep from gasping. Azelma shook her head. "Aye, mam'selle. I was forced to be a prostitute after 'Ponine here ran away. Montparnasse sends his regards." Her voice was bitter as she addressed her sister.

Éponine hustled her sister from the room. "Look, I understand that you're upset that I managed to get away from the inn that Papa used as a disguise for his brothel, selling us to the highest bidder. If you truly despise me, why did you come to the barricade looking for me and Gavroche?"

Azelma shrugged. "Mam'selle Nadine offered me a position here. I figured it was better than lying on my back for the likes of 'Parnasse and the rest of Papa's friends, and whoever else would frequent the inn here in Paris." She paused and let out a bitter laugh. "I even got to see the place where Cosette lives. She seems to have outdone us, contrary to what Mama said. I know we were brats to her at times when she lived with us back at Montfermeil; why do you think I did some of her chores?"

Éponine laughed. "I did the same thing, only I got caught most of the time, and Mama would beat me for it." She paused. "Do you think they know where you've gone?"

"No, I slipped out early this morning before Papa was even awake." She sighed. "I won't be a whore ever again."

"Aye, that's why I joined the insurrection. I knew that there was something better for us than being whores for Papa's clientele." Éponine shook her head. "I wish I had brought you with me."

"I would've slowed you down." Azelma shrugged. "Where's your room? I need to bathe."

Éponine steered her sister down to the other spare room down the hall. That room she would use for herself when she wasn't tending Denis.

* * *

><p>Cosette looked down at the unconscious man in the guest room. She'd been unnerved when Antoine Joly and Nadine Enjolras had come, with Azelma Thénardier in tow. <em>Where had they found her?<em> she wondered.

She never dreamed that she would have to see anyone named Thénardier ever again. However, she'd heard from her father that Éponine had joined the insurrection and that she'd been the one to deliver the letter from her beloved, the man who was now recovering in her care. In fact, she'd thought that maybe Éponine had designs on Marius. But no; Éponine had never hinted at any attraction to him.

Azelma, however, from the time they were little, coveted anything Cosette had. Yes, she'd had done some of Cosette's chores for her, but she'd always suspected that Azelma wanted something in return. She wondered now what Nadine and Antoine offered her in return for sanctuary.

For now, she wouldn't think about her former childhood friend and tormentor. Now, she needed to concentrate on Marius and taking care of his injuries. She and a servant were tending him; and thankfully, his injuries, while serious, were no longer life threatening.

She gazed down at him while he slept. The surgeons removed the balls that were embedded in his shoulder and midsection, and he was now resting. But Cosette knew she and her maidservant needed to keep a close eye on him in case infection set in.

"Oh Marius," she whispered. "I love you…"

* * *

><p>Thénardier scowled when he noticed his daughter's room was empty. <em>Where could she have gone?<em> he thought. He knew that Azelma hated the life he'd chosen for her, as a prostitute. But she really didn't have a choice. He needed to money to fund the inn that was serving as a front for his brothel. He'd already employed other prostitutes, but Azelma was the favorite.

"Montparnasse!" he barked. One of his associates came into Azelma's bedroom.

"M'sieur Thénardier?"

"Yes, it would seem that my daughter has disappeared," he snarled. "Go to the barricades and look for her. That's where my other worthless daughter and son went, so I'm sure she went to mourn their deaths."

The younger man nodded and hurried out the door. Thénardier chuckled evilly. Azelma would be brought back to him; and he would punish her for running away. Once he was through with her, she wouldn't run away again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh-oh...the plot thickens. Will Montparnasse find out where Azelma's gone? Will Nadine, Antoine, Denis, and Eponine be in danger? Wait and see. :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes, there is going to be some Eppy/Enjy fluff, but amid it all, he finally tells her that he admires her for herself and not what she isn't. Montparnasse will appear in the next chapter. No worries. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Over the next few days, Enjolras's progress remained steady. Two days after he regained consciousness, he was able to get out of bed with the assistance of either Éponine or Grantaire, or even Nadine and Joly. Three days after that, he was strong enough to go out into the gardens on short walks. Most of the time, Éponine would accompany him. The wound to her shoulder was finally healed enough that she was able to have the sling removed. However, her arm was still weak, and she knew it would take time before she could fully use it.

The first thing she did when the sling was removed was take a long hot bath. It had been a long while since she'd had a soak in a wooden tub, and when she was injured, she was only able to have sponge baths courtesy of Nadine.

She lost track of how long the servants kept her in the tub, changing the water twice to wash the grime away from her body. One of the maidservants washed her hair and wrapped her head in a towel to keep it out of her face while it dried. Another servant scrubbed her body until she was almost numb. _It would be nice to be completely clean_, she decided.

Éponine stepped from the tub into the towel that a servant had for her. After drying off, she stepped into the nightdress that had been laid out for her. It was nice to be completely clean, and she gazed at her reflection in the mirror while she braided her hair. Although with the grime and dirt washed away, she winced as she noticed how sunken her face looked, due to lack of nourishment. _Something tells me that won't last for much longer_, she thought with a rueful smile.

One morning, two weeks after the showdown at the barricade, Éponine made her way out to the gardens. Knowing Enjolras was still resting gave her some time to herself, to get her thoughts together.

Ever since he woke up and the incident happened where he'd kissed her hand, she'd been thinking of him almost every minute. _Could he have feelings for me?_ she thought.

She'd thought she was in love with Marius, but since she'd left the barricade with Nadine, she'd hardly given the student a second thought. The only time she'd thought of him was when Nadine had gone with Monsieur Joly to the Fauchelevant resident on Rue Plumet to inquire after his health. Once they'd delivered the news that Marius was recovering the tender care of his Cosette, she never thought of him again.

In the time that she had spent with Denis Enjolras at the barricade and after the insurrection, she'd found that he valued her opinions and views on the issues at hand. She enjoyed the discussions they'd had at the café and later, the tavern. She also sensed that he appreciated her for who she was: a street waif who wanted a better life for herself and had joined the insurrection for that purpose.

She sat down on the bench by the fountain, still collecting her thoughts, unaware that she was being watched.

* * *

><p>Enjolras made his way out to the gardens that morning. He was feeling better than he had in a while. As he walked the gardens and came over to the fountain, he smiled. Éponine was sitting on the bench.<p>

She'd undergone quite a transformation since coming to the estate. She was bathing regularly, and eating three square meals a day. She also wore dresses that were befitting of the bourgeois station. But there was something about her new look that was still distinctly Éponine Thénardier. She still wore her hair down, and always had a witty or knowledgeable remark about the state of France at this time.

And all of this made her so beautiful to him.

Taking a deep breath, he made his way over to her.

She stood up and turned to face him. "M'sieur Enjolras," she said in surprise.

He shook his head. "I think we've gone past those formalities, 'Ponine."

She chuckled, realizing he was right. "I suppose we have." She paused when she realized what he'd called her. Only Marius and Azelma ever called her 'Ponine. She found that she didn't mind if Denis called her that as well. "Only my family has ever called me 'Ponine, Denis."

"Should I not, then?"

"I wouldn't mind it if you did." She smiled. "That would symbolize that we are friends."

He smiled back as they sat down on the bench. "So now that the barricade and insurrection have been defeated, what are we going to do?"

He regarded her seriously. "We keep going. Antoine, René, myself, and even Marius survived for a reason; as did you and Nadine."

"I agree, but perhaps we should be more subtle about such things. Be so insidious that the aristocrats won't realize what's happening until its too late, and we've brought about the change to make France a republic." Éponine smiled. "And I have a feeling that 'Zelma would join the movement and gladly. She wants a better life for herself beyond the prostitution she was forced to by our father."

He smiled and slipped an arm around her shoulders. "Éponine Thénardier, you are a young woman filled with incredible wisdom. In all my twenty-five years, you're the only person I've met with that kind of wisdom and without a university education." He paused and took a deep breath. "For that, you are beautiful to me, inside and out, and you deserve my admiration and respect."

Éponine smiled, stunned at his declarations. And then he stunned her even more when he kissed her. Surprised, she kissed him back.

In that embrace, she realized one thing: he loved her. He loved her for herself; for her wit, wisdom, her beauty that only he could see. And she began to see that she was starting to love him as well.

He kept the passion where it belonged; out of the equation for the moment. He wanted the best for her; and taking her in the garden on the estate was not it. He wanted to court her, make her his chaste mistress until such time that he could make her his wife, legally. And then make her his; heart, body, and soul. Only his Patria could've led him to this perfect woman.

Once the kiss ended, he hugged her close and they watched the water circulate in the fountain. For the moment, life was good. They had each other, and that was all was needed for now.


End file.
